Forgotten Soul (Part II)
by mrsmiawallace88
Summary: Welcome to part II of "Forgotten Soul". Lili and Thorin have to face more than one danger on their way to reclaim Erebor. Will Lili survive and will Thorin be able to fight against the gold sickness? Two souls are one now. Follow the story of Liliana Silver-Turambar, her sidekick Billy the squirrel and the company of Thorin Oakenshield. (Follows DOS & BOFA)
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome back my lovely readers! This is part 2 of "Forgotten Soul". We'll continue with Desolation of Smaug. **

**I hope you are still interested what will happen with Thorin, Lili, Sheera and the rest! Be prepared for lots of thrill, drama and action. **

**Have fun! **

* * *

><p>Several hours had past since Sheera had informed them about Lili's severe condition. Sigrid had offered them her bed to give Lili some comfortable place to rest. She prepared warm tea and placed the tray on the bedside table.<p>

"I know it's not much, but maybe tea helps?" she said and cast a hopeful glance at the half elf girl sitting beside the bed together with Thorin. Sheera looked up at the young girl and smiled lightly.

"Thank you. It's good to see that you want to help."

Sigrid nodded and left them alone again. Once the door was closed, Thorin looked at the elf. "How long? How long will it take until-"

"I cannot say, Thorin. Maybe hours? Maybe days? Even weeks. But one thing's for certain—if she doesn't get proper help from someone with more healing skills than mine—she will not get better."

He looked down at Lili's pale face and stroked gently over her forehead. Her eyes were closed and it seemed she was in some sort of coma. "Do you think she feels that I am with her?" he whispered, his voice on the edge of breaking.

"I'm certain she does. Shall I leave you alone for a while?" she asked and watched him carefully. He didn't reply, but she knew he would prefer to be alone with his love and so she quietly got up and left the room silently. She sighed and went to the kitchen where she found the rest of the company sitting around the wooden table in the middle of the room. They all had cups of steaming hot tea in front of them. Bofur shifted a bit to give her space to sit. She smiled lightly at him and lowered down between Dori and him. He poured her a cup and handed it to her. Sheera took it and brushed the tips of her fingers against his for a second as a sign of thankfulness and to show him that she really needed his comfort.

"I might not be a healer, but isn't it possible that there's a connection between Lili's sudden sickness and the fact that her father is still alive?" Gloin suddenly said and looked among each of them. "I mean—they are both alive for a very _very_ long time. At least, their souls. That is if I got that right. They both have souls that are many thousand years old. They aren't even supposed to be still alive. Don't get me wrong, but maybe Lili has to die—so does her father—to be reborn or something."

"That is nonsense. The only one who has to die here is her father for what he had done to her mother," Dwalin grumbled.

"And yet, if he hadn't forced himself on her mother, Lili wouldn't even exist. There _has_ to be more behind all that," Gloin insisted and emptied his cup of tea without giving a thought of the scalding hotness of the liquid. He hissed and covered his mouth which cause some of them to chuckle lightly. None of them knew what to say to his assumptions and so they fell silent again for a little while. That was when Kili suddenly hissed in pain again.

"Kili—"his brother watched him concerned. "Are you alright?"

"Y-yes, I'm fine. Don't worry about me," Kili replied but his face was still a grimace of pain just like earlier that day. Sheera got up and surrounded the table.

"Let me see the wound," she said and took a knife to cut the fabric of his trouser, but Kili shifted a bit.

"No, it's really fine. I don't need anything. It'll be better soon."

"Kili, she could help you ease the pain," Fili insisted and looked up at her. She nodded lightly and added,

"You don't have to play the brave and bite down your pain just because of Lili."

The young prince looked up at her. She saw that she had hit the right nerve. She knelt down in front of him and placed her hand comfortingly on his knee. "You want to go and see the mountain with your own eyes, don't you?"

He nodded silently with a light twinkle in his eyes. "I don't want to concern Thorin more than he already is," he admitted and bit on his lip to ease the pain in his leg. Fili sighed heavily and placed his hand on the back of his young brother's head. "Stop this nonsense now, Kee. Let her help you. Imagine what would happen if we reach the mountain and you cannot enjoy all its glory because the pain in your leg numbs your senses. Please, do it for me—do it for mother."

That seemed to stir the young one's feelings. He groaned in pain again and signaled Sheera to help him. "P-please—it's really hurting a lot."

* * *

><p>Unbeknownst of the events in the kitchen, Thorin was still sitting next to the bed, holding Lili's hand. Billy lay curled up on the girl's stomach, heaving up and down with every shallow breath of her.<p>

The dwarf king closed his eyes to prevent the tears from falling. He pressed his lips against her fingers and started praying silently. The fear and sorrow in his heart ached massively upon the thought of not only losing the love of his life but also their child which was already growing inside her. For how long? He sighed heavily and looked up when suddenly he felt her fingers twitch lightly.

"Thorin—" her voice was quiet and soft. He smiled relieved and reached for her face, gently caressed her cheek.

"I'm here, my love. I'm with you-"

Slowly she turned her head and smiled lightly. "You—you shouldn't be here—" she breathed and squeezed his hand a little. He frowned and watched her confused, uncertain if she realized what she was saying or if this was some fever-talk. He shook his head and kissed her fingers once more.

"Where else should I be? Where else but with you and our baby?" he asked carefully.

"Erebor—"

He sighed heavily and cast a glance towards the window from where he could see the dwarven windlance. Yes, he should be on his way to Erebor. Durin's Day was drawing nearer and nearer. He _had_ to reach the mountain before that day would pass. It was the only way to enter that mountain unseen by the dragon. That is, if the dragon was still inside the mountain or alive at all. He looked back at her and shook his head.

"I cannot just leave you alone here," he protested. "How can I reclaim my kingdom without you by my side?"

She chuckled weakly and coughed a bit before she looked up at him again with her emerald eyes that were not as bright as before. He saw that she was ill. Her eyes were clouded a little—just like his grandfather's had been the more he slipped into the gold sickness. He watched her expectantly.

"Before—before I came along your company—you would've reclaimed it no matter of my existence. And—and you can still do it now. Thorin—don't let me be the reason if this mission fails."

A tear rolled down her cheek. Quickly he bent over and kissed it away softly. "I would never blame you-"

"Go—Thorin, you have to go. Do it for me. For our child. For Kili and Fili and the company. You came so far—this quest cannot be over, yet. Not because of me. Take the helm—"

"Lili—the helm is gone, remember? Thranduil still has it. As well as your bow and your sword. And my sword. We have only the weapons the master of this town gave us."

She closed her eyes for a moment and Thorin already feared this conversation had weakened her body too much, but finally she opened them again and found the last bit of determination.

"Thorin Oakenshield—I want that you leave me in Laketown. Take the company and get that mountain back. So our child can have a proper home," she smiled. Thorin still hadn't found the guts to tell her that she might not even survive to see Erebor come back to life. Nor would their child. For a moment he thought about to tell her—but he quickly pushed that thought aside. Taking all hope from her would only make things worse. And so he leaned in closer and kissed her tenderly once more.

"I promise you. I promise that I will come back and get you and Billy and our little prince. Will you promise me to wait?"

She reached up for his face and gently stroked his soft beard. She smiled lovingly at him before she replied,

"I've waited thousands of years for you, Thorin Oakenshield. And I would wait another thousand for you to return."

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed the start of part 2!<strong>

**Next chapter we'll leave Laketown (well—most of us). Stay tuned! **

**And like always I'd love to hear what you think! So don't hesitate to leave a review :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**I am deeply sorry for taking so long to update this story! But the Holiday Season just didn't give me much time to care about all of my stories and I still had to figure some things out for this one. This chapter will really just be a filler before hell is going to break loose in the next one which will be quite a long and intense chapter, especially for Lili, Kili, Fili, Oin, Bofur, Sheera...and our lovely elves ;) **

**And with that being said, have fun! And like always I'd really love to hear what you think! So don't hesitate and leave a review.**

* * *

><p>The morning over Laketown began as if Mahal himself had decided to lighten everyone's mood at least a bit. The sun was climbing up higher and higher and even though the sky was still a bit greyish and overcast with some patches of clouds, the warm rays hit the faces of the citizens outside at the docks where a ship was being prepared for their departure. Most of the dwarves were already outside loading weapons and supplies.<p>

Each of them had found time to say goodbye to Lili very early in the morning before they had given Thorin and her the last moments of privacy. Even though the girl had insisted that he should hurry and leave before she would change her mind and would never let him go, Thorin wouldn't hear anything of it. He had been sitting on the edge of her bed and whispered sweet nothings into her ear and showered her with warm, soft, loving kisses on her forehead, cheeks, nose, chin and finally had captured her lips in a long, meaningful kiss. A kiss so full of emotions that Lili could feel each word of its meaning. And she knew, one day, they would meet again. She would wait for him in the Undying Lands, her home, for his soul to return to her and they would be happy again.

Now that she was lying alone in Sigrid's bed again, hearing the sound of the trumpets outside waving through the air, she couldn't stop the tears any longer. Her hand dropped down to Billy who was curled up on her stomach. The little squirrel nuzzled her fingers and shifted closer to her chest. As he curled up on her chest, right above her heart, she stopped crying and looked down at him with a weak smile.

„You will always be with me, right?" she whispered and nearly choked on her words. Her bottom lip quivered ever so lightly the longer the trumpets outside played their cheerful sound. „And Thorin will be safe. They all will be safe, I know it. I know it..." she sighed and closed her eyes again.

Outside, the atmosphere became even more busy as the moment of departure came closer and closer.

„You do know we're one short. Where is Bofur?" Bilbo suddenly appeared behind Thorin. The helm on the hobbit's head was a bit too big and made him appear a bit ridiculous, at least Thorin thought so, but he didn't comment on that. Instead he grumbled,

„If he's not here, we leave him behind."

Balin nodded agreeing. „We have to, if we're to find the door before nightfall. We can risk no more delays."

The trio walked along the pier towards the ship, pushing their way through the crowd of people watching curiously. Most of the dwarves already boarded. Thorin handed the last supplies to Dwalin when suddenly he stopped Kili who had just been about to enter the boat as well.

„Not you. We must travel with speed. You are still too weak and slow us down."

Kili smiled lightly assuming his uncle was joking. „What are you talking about? I'm coming with you."

„No."

Fili, who was already in the boat, turned and frowned, not liking the way this conversation was going one last bit. Kili stepped closer to his uncle and exclaimed,

„I'm going to be there when that door is opened, when we first look upon the halls of our fathers, Thorin."

A heavy sigh escaped the dwarf king's lips as he placed his hand on Kili's shoulder and smiled lightly. „Kili, stay here. Stay with Lili. Rest. Join us when you're healed."

The shock on the young dwarf's face was heartbreaking to anyone around. Anyone but Thorin. Kili couldn't understand why his uncle did that to him. He felt betrayed and hurt even more than any wound could ever hurt him. He shook his head in utter disbelief and stepped back. He knew he was not fully healed yet, but he knew once they would've reached the mountain, he would be able to gather his old strength again. He felt as if Thorin was out of his mind. What had happened to him? Was that just the grief about Lili's severe condition, her life and that of their child on the edge of dying?

„Why would you do this?" he whispered with as much hurt in his voice as possible but got no response.

Suddenly Oin climbed out of the boat. „I'll stay with the lad. He and Lili need company and my duty lies with the wounded."

Thorin nodded shortly in approval, relieved to know that someone capable was with his two beloved ones. But his heart sank a little when he saw Fili about to leave the boat as well. Quickly he stepped closer to his heir and Fili stopped to look up at him.

„Uncle, we grew up on tales of the mountain. Tales you told us. You can't take that away from him!"

„Fili..."he began in protest but was cut by the young one's more firmer voice,

„I will carry him, if I must!"

Thorin straightened himself and mustered his most authoritative voice, „One day you will be king, and you will understand. I cannot risk the fate of this quest for the sake of one dwarf, not even my own kin."

„Do you think that is what Lili meant when she urged you to leave? To forget about your kin?" Fili tried to reason with him, but realized that this might have been the wrong choice of words.

„Keep her out of this! She encouraged me to go and do what I was always meant to do! She told me to go and reclaim my home and I will do that now! And I won't have a wounded dwarf in my company. You will carry him? Then you will carry us all to death!"

Fili blinked quite surprised about the harsh words of his uncle. But was this still his uncle? The young prince gave up arguing and left the boat. Thorin grabbed his arm but Fili yanked free.

„Fili, don't be a fool. You belong with the company."

Fili stepped closer and hissed, „I belong with my brother."

He turned and approached Oin and Kili. „Why is he doing this, Fili? Why?" Kili mumbled and leaned onto his brother's shoulder, his knees suddenly feeling weak.

„Shh...we will join them in a few days, I promise you that,"Fili reassured him. Sheera cast a glance along the boat and frowned as she stepped towards Fili, Kili and Oin.

„Where is Bofur?"

Bofur, in the meantime, woke up with a start as the sound of the trumpets reached his ears. He sat up and knocked his head at the table. „Ouh," he mumbled, scrambled to his feet, grabbed a glass of wine and emptied it on his way outside. At top speed he ran towards the docks.

„Bring good fortune to all!" the master of Laketown called and the crowd waved to the dwarves in the boat as they pulled away into the canal and started paddling away from the crowd. Thorin cast a last quick glance back at Kili, the miserable look on the young one's face made his heart ache for a second before he turned and tried to focus on his way ahead of them. He needed to shut out his quarrels with Fili and Kili, as well as the thoughts of Lili still ill and possibly dying. Erebor was his only desire now. Erebor...his home. A home he had hoped he could live in together with Lili and their child one day, but just like everything else in his life it was taken from him. Like everything he held dear in his heart. Ripped from him once more. And this time, he couldn't do anything against it. He couldn't heal Lili, nor could Sheera or Oin. It was clear to him that he might never see her again.

„Thorin..." Balin pulled him out of his thoughts as he touched his arm gently. He looked at him and saw his friend nodding to something ahead of them. The dwarf king turned his head into the direction and felt his heart sing again with the sight of the snowcapped mountain he had once called his home.

And Erebor...would soon be his again.


End file.
